


Kiss with a Fist

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene after Alaric punches Damon at the Grill (1x17 "Let the Right One In").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

_You can't deny it... We. Were. Bad. Ass._

Damon's words were ringing in his ears as Alaric's fist lashed out and connected with Damon's face, the sound intensely satisfying. Alaric felt no pain, though he was sure he'd regret it once he'd sobered up, but now-- _right now_ \--it was worth it. All his rage and frustration about Isobel, about the _monster_ sitting next to him and smirking as if they were _friends_ coalesced into that one action. And it felt _good_.

He stumbled towards the door to the bar, veering off towards the men's room when he realized he probably wouldn't make it through the ride home without peeing in the back seat of the cab. He entered the restroom and headed over to the urinal, wincing as he fumbled with his fly with his injured hand.

He closed his eyes as he pissed, swaying slightly on his feet. He heard someone come into the men's room, but he ignored the other man. When he was done, he shook a few errant drops off his dick and started to tuck himself in again when the other man grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Like I was saying," Damon said in a conversational tone that seemed to belie the fact that Alaric had just punched him and Damon was manhandling him in the men's room. "We were bad ass, Rick. We make a pretty good team."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Damon," he said. "It's not gonna happen again. We're not buddies, okay?"

"Whoa," Damon said, grabbing Alaric by the shoulders as he tried to twist away. "We're not done here."

He pushed Alaric against the wall again, and Alaric braced himself, closing his eyes and wincing as he waited for the blow. After a few moments of nothing, however, he opened his eyes to find that Damon had fixed him with a glassy stare and was gazing at him in curiosity. Damon fisted his hands in Alaric's jacket and leaned forward, as Alaric stiffened and pressed his back against the cold tile. Fuck. Damon was going to bite him, and all he could think of was that he was gonna die with his dick hanging out of his pants.

"Don't," he breathed, as Damon dragged his nose over his jaw and down his throat. He shivered despite himself. Damon wouldn't attack him here, would he? Not in the middle of the Grill, where at least a dozen people must have just seen him punch the vampire. Then again, Damon wasn't terribly stable. There was no telling what he'd do to Alaric, even if he did think the two of them made a 'good team'.

He heard a soft rustling sound close to his ear and then the pinprick of fangs on his throat. A shudder went through him, part fear and part something else, and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Please," he whispered, unsure of whether he wanted Damon to stop or continue. He felt himself flush in embarrassment and then Damon seemed to freeze, like he could sense the rush of blood flooding the capillaries under Alaric's skin.

Damon snorted softly.

"I do like it when they beg," he murmured.

Alaric heard the rustling sound once more and then jumped as Damon suddenly latched his mouth, fangs retracted, to Alaric's throat. He let out a deep moan as he _sucked_ , and Alaric gasped. His legs buckled, but Damon pressed his whole body against Alaric's, pinning him to the wall. He insinuated his thigh between Alaric's legs, rubbing against Alaric's cock. Alaric let out a strangled sound as his prick started to swell in response, sending a thrill through his whole body as it rubbed against the rough fabric of Damon's jeans.

"At least someone is happy to see me," Damon murmured. He nipped Alaric's ear as his hand snaked between them and he grabbed Alaric's erection. As Alaric struggled, uncertain if he wanted Damon to stop or continue, Damon stroked his cock to full hardness. Alaric reached up and braced his hands on Damon's shoulder, whimpering as the vampire jerked him off, hitting all the right spots just _so_.

"You know, Rick." Damon's voice was low and silky and seemed to make Alaric's cock even harder. He reached up and took Alaric's uninjured hand in his, guiding it down to press it against his own erection. "There's no 'I' in team."

Alaric snorted, pressing his lips together as he resisted the urge to grin in spite of himself and busied himself with opening Damon's fly. He wasn't surprised to discover that Damon was going commando as he thrust his hand inside Damon's jeans. Damon's breath hitched as Alaric wrapped his fingers around Damon's cock and started to move his hand.

"Fuck," Damon breathed. "You're good at that. Though I imagine you get a lot of practice."

Alaric's jaw tightened and he squeezed Damon's prick a little too hard and the vampire whimpered, his whole body going rigid as he suddenly started to shoot.

"Wow," Alaric said, unable to keep back the grin after all. "Premature ejaculation. _Awesome_."

Damon's only response was that weird eyebrow thing he did and then his face grew serious. He pressed his free hand against Alaric's cheek, gazing into Alaric's eyes for a moment and then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Alaric's. Alaric froze and then tried to pull away, but Damon kept him pressed against the wall. Damon's kiss was aggressive, demanding, his tongue pushing its way into Alaric's mouth. Alaric's hands slid up Damon's sides, fisting in Damon's shirt and pulling him closer. He growled deep in his throat as he started to shoot, kissing Damon as if he would never be able to get enough.

He broke the kiss and leaned back, gazing at Damon in a fog of erotic confusion. Damon looked at him searchingly for a moment, before his normal mask of sardonic indifference slid back into place.

"Well, that was _fun_ ," Damon said matter-of-factly. He wiped his hand off on Alaric's jacket and then put his cock back in his pants. He walked over to the sink and checked his reflection before giving Alaric his customary smirk in the mirror. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And bring your nifty little weapons. There's a nest of vamps in Charlottesville I've been itching to snuff out."

"I'm _not_ meeting you again," Alaric said with a scowl as he tucked his cock back in his pants. Damon's smirk widened into a grin, making the vampire look much younger and human and somehow _vulnerable_ \--like someone Alaric wouldn't mind calling a friend. He quickly dismissed the thought. Damon had turned Isobel and harmed God knows how many other people. You couldn't be friends with a monster, no matter how hot and charming they were.

"8 o'clock, sharp," Damon said as if Alaric hadn't spoken. "See you then."

Alaric watched wordlessly as Damon left the men's room and then he slid down the wall until he was crouching on the floor, pressing his hands against his face as he stared off into space.

 _Fuck. What have you gotten yourself into now, Rick?_


End file.
